gtafandomcom_hu-20200215-history
Weboldalak a GTA IV-ben
Itt találhatóak a Grand Theft Auto IV (és kiegészítői) játékbeli Internetén elérhető weboldalak. Ezek a valóságban nem léteznek, de a legtöbb domainnevét a Rockstar Games birtokolja és átirányítanak a hivatalos GTA IV oldalra. A következő linkek nem az oldalakra, hanem a róluk szóló Wikia cikkekhez vezetnek.http://grandtheft4.ucoz.com/index/gta_iv_websites_list/0-232 Interaktív oldalak Játékmenetre hatással levő oldalak A legfontosabb weblapok a játékban, köztük a levelező (több küldetés során szükség van rá) és a randi oldal (ahol Nico összejöhet három barátnővel. *'eyefind.info' (Yahoo!) - Niko email- és kezdőlapja. *'mail.eyefind.info' (Yahoo! Mail) - Emailek olvasásához és válaszoláshoz. *'craplist.net' (Craigslist) - Apróhirdetés weboldal. Csak annyira interaktív, hogy ha a játékos válaszol Alexandra Chilton írására, randizni kezd Nicoval. *'littlelacysurprisepageant.com' - gyermekpornográfia oldal, amit lefoglalt a rendőrség és csalinak használják: a játékos azonnal 5 csillagos körözési szintet kap, ha fellép rá. *'love-meet.net' (Match.com vagy eHarmony) - Interaktív randi oldal *'vipluxuryringtones.com' (Jamster)- Csengőhangok és háttérképek vásárlása Hírforrások és hasznos információk A játék hagyományos híroldalai (leszámítva a LCPD oldalát és a titkos blogot) a játékmenet előrehaladtával megváltoznak, a legtöbb hír Nico játékbeli tevékenységéről számol be. *'libertycitypolice.com' - A LCPD weboldala, itt lehet elérni a bűnöző adatbázist *'libertytreeonline.com' (New York Times) - Visszafogott (enyhén jobboldali), Liberty Treevel *'our-own-reality.com' (TMZ.com) - Sztárhírek *'publiclibertyonline.com' - baloldali, PLR-rel *'weazelnews.com' (Fox News) - Jobb oldali,a Weazel News-zal *'whattheydonotwantyoutoknow.com' - összeesküvés-elmélet blog, amely kiírja a telefonodra a Csalásokat, a mellékküldetéseket és a gyűjthetők helyét. Egyéb oldalak Közösségi- és média oldalak Niko nem használhatja a közösségi oldalakat, csak az emailjén kommunikálhat. Ezek az oldalak főként szórakoztató céllal készültek, ám ha figyelmesen böngészünk rajtuk, érdekes információkat tudhatunk meg két karakterről, akikkel Nico kapcsolatban áll: Eddie Low és Alexandra Chilton. *'a-thousand-words.net' (Photobucket vagy Flickr) - Fénykép megosztó oldal *'blogsnobs.org' (Google's Blogger, aka Blogspot) - Blog oldal *'electrictit.com' (YouTube) - Videó megosztó oldal *'friendswithoutfaces.net' - (Friendster vagy Facebook) - Közösségi oldal *'hornyhighschoolreunions.com' (Classmates.com) - Találd meg régi osztálytársaid (durva szexuális célzásokkal) *'lootandwank.com' (World of Warcraft) - A Loot and Wank számítógépes játék oldala *'myonlineme.com' (Second Life vagy Zwinky) - Virtuális világ, ahol avatart használnak a felhasználók *'myroomonline.net' (MySpace) - Közösségi oldal *'shitster.de' (Napster) - Peer-to-Peer zenemegosztó oldal Online vásárlás Niko is unable to shop online, with the tiny exception of the mission I'll Take Her, in which Niko simply collects a phone number from Auto Eroticar's site to communicate with the seller (and, having only set a trap for her, abandons the car he was supposedly going to buy). *'autoeroticar.com' (DuPont Registry) - Website of the Auto Eroticar dealership *'designerslave.com' - Website selling (possibly knocked-off) designer clothes and accessories at discount prices *'flyhighpizzapie.com' - Pizzeria with cannabis references *'homeworkfriend.org' (Student of Fortune) - Website offering plagiarism services *'leftover-vacations.com' (Orbitz or Priceline) - Travel website offering vacation "deals" *'outdatedtastes.com' - Website selling vintage clothing *'poker-in-the-rear.com' (PokerStars)- Online gambling in poker games *'pointclickshipabitch.com' - Mail-order bride website Cégek oldalai *'area53site.com' - Area 53 website *'beanmachinecoffee.com' (Starbucks) - Bean Machine website *'bruciesexecutivelifestyleautos.com' (Scott Alexander) - Brucie's website *'burgershot.net' (Burger King) - Burger Shot website *'dragonbrainthemovie.com' - Dragon Brain movie website *'eatbiglogs.com' (Kellogs) - Biglogs website *'elchamucoroboto.com' - El Chamuco Roboto website *'electronicwritingtablet.com' - Website promoting a Tablet PC *'erisfootware.com' (Nike) - Eris website *'eugenicsincorporated.com' - Eugenics Incorporated website *'eunux.net' (Linux) - Eunux community *'fruitcomputers.com' (Apple) - Fruit Computers website *'gloryholethemepark.com' (Disneyland) - Glory Hole Theme Park website *'goldberglignerandshyster.com' - Goldberg, Ligner & Shyster website *'grype.org' (Skype) - Grype website *'huganimals.com' - Pet shelter website *'krapea.com' (Ikea) - Krapea website *'libertycityrealestate.net' - Website for a real estate company, discusses Yusuf Amir's project *'lipurgex.com' - Lipurgex website *'onlineradiorevolution.com' (Last.fm) - Online radio service *'piswasser.com' (Budweiser) - Pißwasser website *'redwoodcigarettes.com' (Marlboro) - Redwood Cigarettes website *'rustybrownsringdonuts.com' (Dunkin' Donuts) - Rusty Brown's Ring Donuts website *'sprunksoda.com' (Sprite) - Sprunk website *'thebankofliberty.com' (Bank of America) - Bank of Liberty website Életmód, közösségek és szubkultúra *'americantravelguide.net' - Travel guide for Americans planning to visit Europe *'antfarmcam.net' - Webcam viewing an ant farm *'artthrob.org' - Website highlighting art museums and galleries in Liberty City *'bulimialovers.com' - Website advocating bulimia nervosa *'domestobotlovers.com' - Domestobot fansite *'easterislandcoverup.com' - Website revealing the "truth" behind Easter Island *'fantasyleaguebatswingers.com' - Fantasy baseball website *'fistfans.com' - Webpage for those who enjoy fisting, not 80s hair band Love Fist *'freejames.org' - Website supporting the release of James Pedeaston from prison *'golfloversonline.net' - Supposed golf website, actually gives advice on how to maintain an affair *'hand-jobs-online.com' - Information on becoming a hand model *'happyfarmersupplies.com' - Website offering advice regarding growing marijuana *'heritagenothate.org' - Civil War reenactment website *'homecremation.com' - Website selling DIY cremation kits *'ilovetoblow.org' - Didgeridoo community *'liesdamnlies.net' - Website for people who believe in conspiracy in everyday life *'limevenus.blogsnobs.org '- Blog of a gil from Red County, San Andreas. *'loveyourmeat.com' - Website advocating the consumption of meat *'modderstotallyrule.com' - Website for computer modders *'outsourceforamerica.com' - Website promoting overseas outsourcing of jobs *'peepthatshit.com' - Tourist's guide to Liberty City *'stopshavingnow.net' - Feminist webpage discouraging female shaving (Roman talks about stumbling upon it in one mission) *'tobaccofacts.net' (TheTruth.com) - Website supporting the use of tobacco *'whymommygotfat.com' - Website explaining pregnancy *'yournewbabysname.com' - Website for baby name suggestions Lehetséges csaló oldalak Niko's email is complete with authentic spam mail for comedic purposes, many of which redirect to some of these websites: *'babiesovernight.com' - Website to (illegally) adopt a baby *'chiropracticovernight.com' - Website offering chiropractic services *'money2makemoney.com' - Website promoting a pyramid scheme *'pinktorpedo.org' - Supposed anti-spyware website, actually rouge security software *'roidsforlittleboys.com' - Get-rich-quick scheme selling steroids for parents to give their children and make them into professional athletes *'yourmexicandoctor.com' - Website offering illegal prescriptions The Lost and Damned Ezek az oldalak csak The Lost and Damned-ben érhetőek el. Ezek az oldalak nem érhetőek el az epizódon kívül. * angelsofdeathonline.com - Official website of The Angels of Death MC * banditmagazine.net - Online mens lifestyle magazine * congressmanthomasstubbs.com - Official website of Liberty State Congressman Thomas Stubbs * ecoelitevacations.com - Website promoting ecotourism * genderrolldoll.com - Website for a toy reinforcing gender stereotypes * globeoil.net - Website for Globe Oil * highmenspacetours.com (Virgin Galactic) - Space tourism website * killdebtdead.com - Debt management website * lostmc.com - Official website of The Lost MC. The website is only available after receiving an e-mail or text message from Jim Fitzgerald that redirects the player to visit the site. * managingmillennials.org - Website for managing Millennial employees (those born in the 1980s to early 1990s) in the workplace * morningwoodspa.com - Website for a day spa * trainyourselftolerant.com - Website offering sensitivity training in the workplace * uptownriders.net - Official website of the Uptown Riders The Ballad of Gay Tony Ezek az oldalak csak The Ballad of Gay Tony-ben érhetőek el. Ezek az oldalak nem érhetőek el az epizódon kívül. * bahamamamasclub.com - A Bahama Mamas nightclub oldala * bleeter.biz (Twitter)- Social networking and microblogging site * fuggie.com (Snuggie) - Website for the Fuggie sleeved blanket * goldforlife.biz - Aranyvásárló oldal * herculeslibertycity.com - Website for the Hercules gay club * maisonette9.com - Website for the Maisonette 9 nightclub * princessrobotbubblegum.com - Website for Princess Robot Bubblegum * womenareidiots.net (Ross Jeffries, David DeAngelo, other pickup artists) - Website for Nick Lancaster's book Women Are Idiots, encouraging misogynistic attitudes in order to get women * youvebeencelebinated.com (Perez Hilton) - The Celebinator's blog Érdekességek *A GTA IV telepítési könyvtárán belül a /pc/html mappában megtalálható az összes weboldal. *A fent leírt webcímek mind a www.rockstargames.com/IV címre irányítanak a valódi böngészőbe beírjuk őket. Lásd még *Weboldalak a GTA V-ben Forrás Kategória:Weboldalak a GTA IV-ben Kategória:Weboldalak